Neko Kink
by Kato Chinatsu
Summary: Akashi is very insatiable, Kuroko realizes after the many years that they have been together. He also noticed another thing though: His lover has too many kinks for his own good. Not that the bluenette has ever said no to any of them.


**Kato: I don't know what made me write this. XD I just did. Ugh…. I'm so sorry AkaKuro fans if this would be a disappointment to you guys. . So yeah…. About my stories, I promise I'll update them this week. I've just been unwell these past few days so contact with anything, aside from bed so… Please forgive my late updates. I'll make up for them, I promise. In the meantime, please enjoy this…. Impromptu M one-shot.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it solely belongs to its creator. Any semblance of characters to fictional or real person is purely coincidental. This story is product of pure fanfiction and is not seen in the actual work itself.**

**Words of Gratitude: To medicines that are still keeping me sane till now. -_-" Ascorbic acids, for headaches, backaches, thanks very much…**

* * *

**Neko Kink**

_**This story takes place approximately 10 years later, wherein Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuuro are already a couple, leaving together in a penthouse. Akashi already owns his father's company by then and Kuroko pursued his dream as a kindergarten teacher. (This story has no connection with 'A Beautiful Affair'.)**_

Akashi Seijuuro is simply an insatiable man, Kuroko thought to himself through the years that they have been together. His desire for the bluenette is simply something that he cannot sate, no matter how long a time has passed, no matter how many times they did it. The redhead is always a very considerate lover, never forcing the bluenette into anything…. Not that he needed to, Kuroko thought in chagrin. With just that piercing heterochromatic eyes looking at him with earnest and sincerity, that oh so hidden pleading look, the bluenette knows that he simply cannot refuse any of his lover's whims… Or kinks for that matter.

"Thank you for letting me indulge in this, Tetsuya." Akashi purrs, his breath fanning hotly against the bluenette's flushed skin.

"Never again..." The bluenette clenches his teeth, suppressing a moan as deft fingers playfully brush against his prostate for the umpteenth time. He presses his forehead against the cold surface of the mirror, his glazed eyes looking side wards, not wanting to see his expression.

"But you look so cute in these." A hand reaches out to ruffle the fake sky blue cat ears on the bluenette's head while teeth nibbled lightly on the leather collar placed securely on his neck.

"S-Stop speaking please…" Kuroko rasps, gasping loudly in a second as the redhead inches closer to him while thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole. "Nngh….!"

"You look so adorable." Akashi emits a soft chuckle, kissing the nape of the bluenette's neck. His other hand travels up the bluenette's torso, tugging slightly at one of his nipples. "So adorable…."

A string of gasps comes out of Kuroko's mouth at the redhead's ministrations on his body. He'll never get used to this, Kuroko thought to himself, panting softly as butterfly kisses linger on his neck, down to his shoulders. Stark naked as he is, save for the collar on his neck and the cat ears on his head, his lover is still fully clothed in his usual business suit. As degrading as the situation he is in, he cherishes this kind of moment with his lover, this intimacy, this closeness. He shakily reaches up one of his hands to the hand in his chest, clutching lightly onto it.

"Is something wrong?" Akashi queries, as he moves that hand lovingly around his bluenette's waist, pulling him close.

"Please take off your clothes, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answers with a soft sigh, relishing in his lover's warmth.

A chuckle was heard before the redhead moves away, causing the bluenette to gasp as those fingers retract from his hole. He turns around very slowly, drinking in the sight of his redhead undressing seductively in front of him. Mismatched eyes never leave his own cerulean ones as clothes come off, one by one, ending up in a pile at the foot of the bed. His eyes greedily drink in the sight of that perfectly sculpted body. That body that was completely and solely his to have.

"Like what you're seeing?" Akashi asks in a playful tone as he pulls the bluenette close to him, hands wrapped securely around his waist.

"You should know the answer to that by now, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answers nonchalantly as he wraps his arms around the redhead's neck, pulling him close as he rests his lips against Akashi's. Akashi hums appreciatively, pulling his lover closer as his tongue sneakily swipes on the bluenette's lips, coaxing them to part which was eagerly granted. Their tongues dance in a frenzy, tasting each other's addicting yet familiar taste.

"Mmnh… Nngh…." Kuroko pulls away after a while, breathing in deeply. The other's kisses did not stop from there as lips trail downwards, nibbling on the skin of his jaw lovingly. "Can you p-please continue from earlier?"

"Hai, hai…" Akashi murmurs, turning the bluenette around. "But you have to face the mirror, love."

Kuroko blushes as he faces the mirror that his lover had conveniently placed on the headboard. He bites his lips as firm hands dance along his skin once again. His lover truly has many kinks. How he gets the bluenette to succumb to every one of them still baffles the bluenette. He watches his body on the mirror, a bright flush on his cheeks at the lustful look on Akashi's eyes. One of the redhead's hands travels back down to his hole, prodding once, twice before three fingers plunge in once again, making the bluenette gasp in pleasure.

"Mew for me my cute kitten." Akashi whispers hotly onto one of his ears, plunging his fingers deeper, caressing the bluenette's insides playfully.

"A-Akashi-kun..!" Kuroko moans lightly, clenching down on the fingers inside of him. Akashi tsks in distaste, thrusting deeper in and out of the bluenette.

"Mew, my cute kitten. Mew."

"M-Meow…" Kuroko breathes out, blushing a bright red. Mismatched eyes glint appreciatively at that before the redhead's fingers wickedly twists inside the bluenette's hole, incessantly caressing his prostate hard.

"Nngh! M-Meow!" Kuroko breathes out, shaking his head at the stimulation. His eyes glaze over with lust as Akashi's other hand plays with his length, stroking the shaft firmly while a thumb rubs against the slit.

"Hmm? Does my kitten not like it?" He asks, rubbing the prostate harshly before pulling his fingers away.

"Nngh! P-Please put it in." Kuroko moans, placing his hands on the frame of the mirror, clutching tightly onto it.

"Oh? Why so soon?" Akashi queries, ruffling the fake cat ears.

"Please just…"

"Mew."

"… Meow." Kuroko breathes, looking at the redhead through the mirror. Akashi smirks slyly, placing a kiss on the bluenette's neck.

"Don't blame me if you'll be sore in the morning." He murmurs as he grasps his length, prodding it against the bluenette's hole before pushing inside, burying himself fully inside the velvet walls of his lover.

"Nngh!" Kuroko bites his lips hard as he cums onto the mirror suddenly, shuddering at the feeling of being completely filled. He lets out his breath shakily as he closes his eyes tiredly, his body still trembling from his sudden orgasm.

"Ahh… What a naughty kitten." Akashi purrs as his hands playfully parts the bluenette's firm cheeks, kneading them teasingly. "You have to lick that up, my cute naughty kitten."

Akashi maneuvers both of them so that the bluenette is on all fours, his breath fanning against the mirror.

"Clean it won't you, Tetsuya?" Akashi purrs before he slowly begins thrusting into the bluenette, earning soft mewls from his actions.

Drunken with lust, the bluenette did what his lover asked, darting his tongue out and trailing it against the cool surface of the mirror. He shivers lightly at the cold temperature before he trails his tongue, cleaning the reflective surface off his cum, a bright blush settling on his cheeks at his sultry appearance. His eyes darts towards that of the redhead, lidding as he catches the appreciative glint in them.

"Good kitten." Akashi murmurs, pulling out to the tip before slamming fully inside, hitting Kuroko's prostate dead-on. Kuroko gasps loudly, his hole clenching tightly onto the appendage inside of him. Shutting his eyes tightly, he moans loudly as his lover thrusts inside of him at a fast pace, his tip massaging his prostate repeatedly as his hands grip onto his hips, pulling him back with every thrust.

"You still have to clean the mirror, kitten." He murmurs, rolling his hips while inside his bluenette. Opening his eyes slowly, Kuroko darts his tongue out once again, swiping the cum on the mirror with the tip of his tongue, retracting to swallow, before repeating the process all over again. His grip on the frame tighten considerably, before he releases it, fisting the sheets underneath him instead. Flattening his tongue as he finishes cleaning the reflective surface, he glances at the redhead who stares back heatedly at him, before closing his mouth, thrusting back against the redhead who only mewled appreciatively.

"What a greedy kitten." Akashi comments, leaning forward to bite onto the cat ear while continuing to thrust into Kuroko, grasping his hips tighter as he increases his pace ,pulling out to the tip before thrusting fully back in. The bluenette moans loudly, gritting his teeth at the sound.

"You are one sadistic master." Kuroko pants, moving his hips back as the redhead impales him on his cock.

"What was that, kitten?" Akashi stills, a small playful smirk on his face as the look of displeasure.

"M-Meow." Kuroko breathes, pulling away from the redhead, plopping himself down onto the bed.

"Tired already?" Akashi murmurs, moving towards the bluenette, grinding his painful erection against milky white thighs.

"My legs are starting to ache." Kuroko murmurs, wrapping his arms and legs around the redhead. "Can we….stop with the mirror please? I'm more worried of it breaking than it having stains on it."

"Hmm…" Akashi hums, burying his face on the crook of his neck, nibbling on the collar around his neck. "Sure. But the ears and collar stay."

Kuroko suppresses a sigh and nods, watching as his lover untangles himself to remove the mirror from the headboard. Running a hand through his hair, he scoots further onto the bed, reaching out a hand to the redhead, helping him move closer once the task was done.

"You look very tempting, you know that." Akashi murmurs as he presses his lips lightly onto his forehead.

"Because of the cat ears?" Kuroko kids, a small smile on his lips.

"Of course not." Was the retort. "With or without, I'd still be wanting you."

Such answer causes the bluenette to blush once again, moving his gaze sidewards.

"Anyway, shall we continue?" A suggestive press to his thighs followed by an almost inaudible drawl. Wrapping pale limbs around his lover's neck, he practically pulled him in. That was the only encouragement Akashi needed before he thrusts his cock back into Kuroko's hole, sheathing himself fully in, causing them both to moan.

"I'm already at my limit. Do you mind if…?" Akashi trails off, watching the bluenette closely as he asks for permission.

"I don't mind." Kuroko answers, tightening his grip on the redhead. Placing a kiss on his forehead, Akashi grips his thighs firmly before thrusting into him in a frenzy, slamming his length with such force into the bluenette's prostate. "Nngh!"

Practically slamming his hips forward, he pulls the bluenette back by the hips, making his cock go deeper and hit the prostate harder. Akashi leans forward, clamping his mouth on a nipple, sucking hard on it, craving for more of the bluenette's taste to satiate his taste buds. Out of impulse, he throws one of the bluenette's legs over one of his shoulders, startling his moaning lover beneath him.

"Wha-"

He pulls his cock slowly out to the tip, licking his lips at the sight of his lover's juices coating his length before thrusting back in.

"Mewl, my kitten. I want to see you mewl in pleasure." He drawls, pulling out to the tip once again.

"M-Meow!" Kuroko drops his grip on him, clutching the bed sheets instead as he is awarded with a sharp thrust to his prostate. He shakes his head to the side, pushing his bangs off his sweat-covered face, his eyes lidded with pure lust. He ruts back into the cock he is impaled on, licking his lips twice invitingly at the redhead which the latter gratefully took.

"I hope you are prepared."

That was the last thing Akashi told him before he is pounded into by his lover. A string of moans, gasps and shouts escapes from his mouth as he is impaled repeatedly onto the thick erection, pressing firmly with great accuracy onto his prostate. The redhead's hands grip his one of his hips and his leg over his shoulder tightly as he moves even faster inside the bluenette, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Nngh…." Akashi groans, his lips resting on the bluenette's leg over his shoulder, biting on the inside of the thigh, his tongue sneaking out, trailing a long wet trail on his leg. "Cumming…" Akashi grits out as he pounds even harder into the bluenette.

Kuroko throws his head back in pleasure, gasping as he feels his lover release deep inside of him. Shakily, Akashi continues his thrusts, grasping the bluenette's erection, bringing him to release as well.

"Ridiculous…" Akashi groans out as he pulls his still hard cock out, watching as his seed seeps out of the bluenette's hole.

"M…. Meow." Kuroko gasps out, shakily standing up, ignoring his cum on his own stomach.

"Hmm?" Mismatched eyes watched dazedly as his lover grasps his erection, stroking it.

"Does my cute kitten want milk?" Akashi smirks devilishly, which was replaced quickly by a moan when the hand around his cock gripped it tightly.

"What if I do?" Kuroko breathes, settling himself between the redhead's legs, licking the inside of his thighs seductively before trailing his tongue from the base to the tip of the redhead's length, swirling his tongue by the head before dipping the tip onto the slit, wiggling it playfully. Akashi takes in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he shakily treads his fingers on his lover's hair, pushing against it as a hot and wet mouth closes over the head of his erection, sucking hungrily on it while a hand strokes the length of his shaft firmly. Glazed cerulean eyes watch appreciatively at the redhead's reaction before going back to his original task, popping the head off his mouth to lick at a vein on the hard length. Using his teeth, he nibbles lightly on the side, humming appreciatively at the taste before putting the length back into his mouth again. This time, moving even lower down, taking in more than half inside his mouth, sucking and licking in earnest as he watches the redhead's reaction.

"We should…" Akashi breathes, stroking his hair lightly. "Really do this more often. You really… nngh… look adorable, love." He throws his head back in pleasure as that wicked tongue dips onto his slit, licking at the precum lingering there.

Kuroko pops his mouth of the appendage, shaking his head at his lover, leaning up to bump his forehead against his.

"You have too many kinks, Akashi-kun." He answers, evoking a cheeky grin from his lover.

_Too many kinks for your own good._

* * *

**Kato: Fin. Done. Agh…. My head hurts again. So I heard this thing that when couple refers to milk during sex, they are actually saying…. Yeah…. So…. Yeah….. Anyway, read and leave a review for this fic. *two thumbs up* Don't kill me please. QwQ**


End file.
